Who Am I?
by six2013
Summary: Same characters but different story. Tobias is a Colonel in the US Army he is on a mission when suddenly he is thrown back by a grenade. He wakes up in a hospital bed not knowing who he is. After he leaves rehabilitation fooling doctors he makes is way to Abnegation, Texas where his life is turned upside down by a girl names Tris. Will he remember who he is? *AU*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Veronica Roth**

**This story popped in my head a few days ago and I have been itching to write it out. Of course as stated ILOVE Tobias/Tris so much! **

**This is their story in modern times. **

**Tobias POV**

My name is Tobias Eaton. I am a Coronel in the United States Army. My father, Marcus Eaton, is a retired General. He is also the owner to one of the most powerful oil companies in the world. I tend to hide the fact of that truth.

I am 23 years old. I graduated from West Point Military Academy and will be going on my fourth tour in a few days. I guess you can say the Army was forced upon me. All my life Marcus has told me I needed to follow in his footsteps. I needed to be a leader. If I wasn't then I would learn the hard way. If I wasn't then I would be a coward.

Although the Army was forced upon me, I am a good soldier and a well respected leader.

I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't enjoy it because I do. I love the the physical activity. The aggression in completing a mission and the pride in serving my country. The adrenaline.

Marcus and I have grown to have a civil relationship. I still see him as the coward who beats down the weak to feel worthy of himself. He longs to have more power, more wealth, more control. He loves to have control of my life. He introduced me to one of his colleagues daughter's a few years ago. Although, I was hesitant to accept the set up it turned out relatively well.

Natalie has been my girlfriend for two and a half years. She hints at marriage often but something inside me isn't ready… or I am just not sure she is the one. However, I plan to purpose to her before I leave.

xxx

"Hey you look rough." I scold towards Matthew as I see him approaching me.

Matthew has been my best friend since we were kids. His dad works with Marcus. Matthew also attended West Point and has grown to be more of a brother than anything.

"I had to deal with Marcus last night telling me about all his war hero stories. Then Natalie wanted to say goodbye."

"I bet saying goodbye to Natalie wasn't that bad huh?" He nudges me in the side and I let out an unexpected laugh.

"You know going on tour sure does bring out a special side of her." I smirk as we walk towards our soldiers. "I proposed to her as well."

"What?! Man, that's great!" Matthew comes in to hug me. "I am happy for you. But… I thought you said you were doubting if she was t_he one?_"

It's true. A part of me did have doubts. I always believed that when the right one came along everything would fall into place. There would be no doubt that all of me belonged to her. That she would be the end and my beginning. Somehow with Natalie that wasn't the case. I love her. But I long to feel more.

"I think my expectations are unachievable. I always wanted what my parents never had. Natalie is going to be an amazing wife."

"Well bud, I believe those expectations are not unachievable. But I support you and your wife to be. Plus, now we can do the mushy married couple stuff. Molly wants to go on those couple vacations."

"After this tour we going to need a vacation." I chuckle as we load our bags and head to the plane.

xxx

Our highly classified location is extremely hot. I can feel the sweat trickle down my leg beneath my uniform and the taste of salt upon my lips. The sun is burning down on us.

We have been here for nearly three months. Luckily, I am here with some of my closest friends and my best friend Matthew. However, I do have to deal with Eric.

Eric hasn't been my biggest fan. I swear Marcus and Eric are one in the same. A lot of who Eric is reminds me of Marcus in so many ways. He use to fancy Natalie but she wanted to go on some dates with me and Marcus couldn't miss the opportunity at a potential marriage between two strong powerful companies. I guess it is safe to say Eric hates my existence. He graduated second in the class behind me. Natalie rejected him several times before we started dating. I am also able to move higher through the ranks faster than him.

The days drag on here. The heat doesn't help. Natalie writes me love letters. Although, I respond I still question If she is the one. All her letters are filled with love and longing. Some even discuss wedding plans.

I don't doubt for a second that she loves me but I am scared of marriage. I often times doubt us. I know though that I love her.

_My Dear Tobias, _

_I miss you more than words can say. I had dinner with Marcus and my father the other night and they seem to be reaching an agreement to the partnering of our companies. I know you would of offered some insight to the agreement. You always have been so smart. It's an admirable feature of yours. However, I am sure you will pleased with the outcome. _

_I miss your touch and the taste of your lips. I keep replaying our last night together. Although it is so far away now it feels as if it just happened. I cannot wait to become Mrs. Eaton. _

_Today I went to look at flowers. I was thinking of having a Fall Wedding. The weather is always better around that time. Planning this wedding without you here is difficult. I long to want your input. I have attached some of the flowers. Let me know which you like more. _

_Come back to me my love. _

_Forever yours, _

_Natalie xoxo_

"Hey, Four!" Matthew drops his canteen on the table and drips some water on the letter I am writing to Natalie.

I earned the nickname of Four back in West Point. I was the only person to pass all four military test the first round and rank first in my scores.

"Thanks Matt, now I need to start over. Spilling water all over my letter."

"Oh stop being a pansycake. You can let it dry. We have to head out on a tour in a bit there is some suspicious activity that occurred last night. They think the enemy is attempting to ambush surround us."

"Let me finish this letter and get it to the mail room. Gather the guys and we can head out. I'm almost finished."

_Natalie, _

_I miss you as well. It is weird to be so far away from each other but I am glad to know you are still thinking about me. I'm sure Marcus is happy that your father is nearing the end of an agreement. I am not surprised it is happening._

_The last night spent together was amazing in more ways than one. I think about it too. Although, I try to be a gentleman the touch of your bare skin against mine is something I miss the most. _

_I personally don't care which flowers you choose. _

_Tobias_

I honestly don't care what she decides with the wedding without even looking I toss the flowers in the thrash can and seal the letter.

Natalie loves me. She cares about me. She is probably the best representation of love I have ever had in my life. Ever since my mother left my father I never knew what it felt like to be loved. Growing up I longed to know why she left me. I blamed her for Marcus being so cruel. I think he blames me for her leaving.

Last I heard she remarried and was living with her husband a simple quiet life.

Marcus refuses to allow me to look for her. Natalie however managed to find her and sent me her address enclosed in the letter.

_435 West Maple_

_Abnegation, Texas 78345_

I placed the address on my bunk and grabbed my gear. _Abnegation, Texas. _She didn't move too far from us after all. I must see her. I need my answers. But for now I need to keep my mind focused on my men and keeping them safe.

xxx

We march out to the surrounding area in search of enemy soldiers.

"Four, what should we be looking for?" Matthew whispers onto the earpiece system that we can all hear. It allows us to communicate with one another without actually screaming across to each other.

"Keep an eye out for any land mines and movement. Keep on guard and don't get distracted." I say sternly as we continue pressing forward. "Everything and anything can be suspicious at this point."

"There is movement to the right. I repeat movement to the right." John nods towards the direction and I can clearly see gun pointed our way.

"Take cover immediately." I try to bark out but before I can finish the command there are shot being fired. I scan my surrounds and see everyone is situated and immediately joint he gun fight.

Matthew and I dodge behind a few longs and direct our fire towards the right.

Matthew screams over the fire. "We have to encircle them from behind." I nod and try to scream into the earpiece.

"John, Mike, and Bruce follow Matthew towards the left. The rest of you keep shooting and watch their backs. We are going to try and eliminate their standing ground."

Matthew leads the group and I keep shooting eliminating a few men. I see something fly over my head and landing next to me.

"GRENADE!" I yell and quickly run back within a few seconds the explosion goes off and I hear nothing. I am thrown into the air and land on my back. I can see the blood but feel no pain as my vision is blurry. To my right lies Nick. He is dead. Eric pulls a grenade from his vest and throws it their way.

I can feel my mouth moving but I am unsure if there is any noise coming out. I see the bullets flying in front of me but no sound. The earth around me is swirling and my head is pounding as if a bullet is slowing drilling through my skull. I am snapped out of the pain in my head by the puddle of blood forming on my left side. . _I have been shot. _I blink once…twice… then nothing.

xxx

"Good Morning, Four." A nurse is standing beside me holding a needle in her hand. "Welcome back. I am going to inform the doctor you have finally woken up."

_Four. Who is Four? Am I Four? Where am I?_

"Hello, I am Dr. Rogers. You took quite a beating Colonel. Do you know how you got here?"

I close my eyes trying to recall my last few memories. Nothing rings a bell.

"No. I don't recall anything actually." I feel the frustration rising in my body and I try to pull myself up in the bed but the sharp pain that runs through my side brings be back to my initial position.

"Whoa, take it easy Colonel. You're name is Four. You are a Colonel in the United States Army. You were attacked and encountered a grenade attack. You managed to run far enough where there was no severed limbs but your body took quite a beating. You suffered a serious concussion and in the process obtained a bullet wound to the side."

"That explains the pain." I chuckle. "Why don't I remember any of it? How long have I been out?"

He looks at my charts in his hand. "Well, considering the blow to your head was rather serious I can conclude that it also affected your memory. You have been out for about a week. Do you remember anything about your life?"

I close my eyes trying to recall any memories of who I am or what I have encounter. Literally, nothing comes to mind. As far as I know I don't exist.

"No, nothing comes to mind." I can see a frown form on his face. "Will they ever come back?"

"It's going to take some time. But based off your scans it seems like you have a very strong brain that is desperately trying to heal itself of the damage. I have no doubt they will return with time. I am going to have a therapist meet with you to help deal with the frustration also develop some techniques to help you remember."

All I can do is nod. I honestly don't know what to say.

"So you know you are in Asia. Also, you have some visitors."

I find it funny that my memories are gone but I can still manage to know how to accomplish simple tasks. The knowledge of being in Asia is noted and I am fully aware that I am from the United States, Texas to be exact.

"Hey, Four." A tall man with a brown buzzed hair and green bight eyes walks in. "I'm Matthew. You had me scared there for a minute bud. Uh- Well the doctor told me you don't remember much but I figured I'd come and let you know I was here."

"Sorry I don't know who you are."

He laughs. "I am your best friend from when we were kids. We went to West Point together. We were also on the mission together. I got shot in my leg and was sent here with you. I am glad because now I can help you try to remember stuff."

"You're my best friend? Well tell me about myself."

He rubs the back of his neck clearly unsure of where to start. "Well-uh we call you Four because you finished all four military tests the first time in record time. It was unbelievable. "

He continues on telling me about our childhood. Although none of it rings a bell I can tell why Matthew is my best friend immediately he is an easy guy to talk to. But I still know nothing about who I truly am.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Veronica Roth**

**The story is pretty slow and mainly Tobias right now but I promise it will get better and there will be a lot of Fourtris!**

**Plus when writing I picture Shailene as Tris and Theo as Four. **

**Tobias POV**

It has been three weeks since I woke up in the hospital not knowing who I am. The rehabilitation has not helped and I am growing frustrated that nothing is coming back.

Matthew continues to try and help me but still there is no improvement. I can tell he is frustrated too considering often times mumbles that he just wishes his best friend knew who he was.

I walk into my room as the rehabilitation center and sit on my bed. I hear a knock on the door and look up to see Matthew.

"Hey," He has a box in his hand. "The station finally sent your stuff." He lifts the box lightly implying that it belongs to me. As he walks to my desk and sits it on top.

Matthew is the only person from life that knows I am in rehabilitation. Since our mission was top secret as far as anyone knows I am still at our confidential location.

"Thanks for brining me my stuff. I'm sorry I still don't remember you."

"It's cool Four. The doctors said that your recent scan is showing improvements. I actually have to go debrief about our mission and what happened. I'll come back later to tell you some more stories if you want?"

"Sure, see you then."

Matthew has been going through my life slowly and in chronological order. Right now we are in high school.

I walk over to the box sitting on my desk and bring it over to the bed as I sit next to it. Inside are some clothes, a canteen, some miscellaneous items, and a journal.

I open the journal and quickly recognize my hand writing. As I scan through the journal I notice they are some of my thoughts.

I am already extremely frustrated staying locked up in this rehabilitation center and I can't help but think this journal could be my escape. Dr. Washington, my brain therapist, told me if I even hint that some of my memories are returning I could be transferred back to the states and able to see a doctor there. But at this moment with no memories I am "at risk."

xxx

A few days pass and I have let a few memories slip here and there from what I have read in the journal. Matthew was transferred back to do out duty so it has been easier for him to not interfere in my plan.

"Four, are you telling me you are obtaining some memories?"

"Yes, my parents divorced and I live with my father in Dauntless, Texas."

"That is correct. So far you have been showing great progress. It looks like I can let you go tomorrow. You will be discharged."

I nod and smile. Before I leave the door I Dr. Washington clear his throat. "Do you think you can take care of your travel arrangements back to the states? I will take care of transferring your files to the doctor."

"I can do that."

I walk out the door feeling accomplished. Although I still have no idea who I was I know that at this moment I am finally free. No longer locked behind the walls of this center.

xxx

Once I get back to my room I call the travel agency.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get a ticket to Abnegation, Texas."

I am going to Abnegation to try and find my mother. Based off the entries in my journal I am from Dauntless, Texas and I live with my father Marcus. However, it seems like I am not a big fan of Marcus.

For some odd reason this new me is longing to go there. To search for my mother. I am not sure if we are in contact with one another but since everything is practically new this seems like the best option.

I schedule the flight for the next one which happens to be later in the night. I quickly pack all my things and call a cab to go to the airport.

xxx

The flight was long. Very long. I take a bus to Abnegation, Texas from the airport and head towards my new life.

As I arrive in Abnegation, Texas I can't help but smile ear to ear. I am free. Being stuck in the rehabilitation center for so long frustrated me beyond belief. I do feel bad that Matthew will probably worry about his best friend Tobias but from here on out I shall go by Four.

I was so eager to leave Asia that I didn't think through what I would do when I actually got to Abnegation. I walk out of the bus station and head down the straight and narrow road.

It's about noon and I quickly reach what appears to be downtown. There are shops lined all around and people outside conversing. I am in awe of the shops and the people. They all seem so happy.

Without realizing where I am stepping I trip over a dog and fall onto my stomach. I hear a light giggle as I stand to my feet.

"You're lucky Watson isn't aggressive, otherwise he probably would of bit you for stepping on him." I turn to see the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on.

She has long dirty blonde hair. He eyes are a light gorgeous green. She is tall and slim. She must catch me staring at her because she begins to blush and looks away momentarily.

"I-uh … I'm sorry." I stutter out.

"You're not from here, are you?" She smiles at me.

"No, I am from Dauntless, Texas. My name is Four."

"Hello, Four my name is Tris." _S_he reaches out her hand. I take it in my. I am not sure if she felt it but I feel electricity shoot through my body as we touch hands. She quickly pulls her hands away. "Come on Watson get in the truck."

"Where are you going?" I don't ant her to leave.

"You're a nosey one aren't you?" She smirks at me as she climbs into the driver's seat of the truck learning one arm out the window to continue our conversation.

"I am new to town and it seems my first and only friend can't wait to get away from me." I tease and she smiles. _Gosh her smile is beautiful. _

"I have to make a delivery before I get in trouble for being late again. Sorry to rush… _friend._" The truck turns on. "See you around."

As her truck drives off I can't help but think that I like Abnegation, Texas more than I expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Veronica Roth**

**The story is pretty slow and mainly Tobias right now but I promise it will get better and there will be a lot of Fourtris!**

**Plus when writing I picture Shailene as Tris and Theo as Four. **

**Tobias POV**

When the truck is finally out of distance I see a diner across the street. I realize I am starving and walk in to sit on the booth.

"Welcome to Pedrad's. How can I help you?"

"Can I have a sweet tea and the number one?"

"Sure thing. You're not from here are you?" She eyes me curiously.

"No, I am not. I was on tour in Asia for the US Army and somehow I ended up here in Abnegation. My name is Four."

"My name is Christina. Thanks for your service. I'll get your order out right away."

"Thanks." She walks off and immediately feel tired. No memories have surfaced but I am beginning to like Abnegation a lot. Maybe I can start new here.

I drink three classes of sweet tea before Christina brings my food. As she places the food in front of me she sits down.

"So, what brings you here?" She places her elbows on the table and leans her head on her hands.

"I honestly, am not sure. I-uh lost my memory during my last tour. Something led me here and well here I am."

"Wait, so you have no memory and you know no one here?" Her eyes are wide now and I feel a little embarrassed. Hearing her words out loud do sound a little foolish.

"Yeah-uh I just want to I guess find myself. Abnegation just so happens to be the first stop."

"Do you know where you are staying?" She is sitting up straight now eyeing me.

"I haven't thought that far into things. I guess my plan is flawed." I chuckle as I take a bite of my burger.

"Zeke! Uriah! Come over here."

Two boys who are very similar in their features walk from behind the "Employee Only" door. One sits next to Christina while the other sits next to me.

"Will isn't going to be happy that you are here introducing us to a lover." The one next to me smirks at Christina. "The name is Uriah."

"Shut up Uriah he is not my lover. This is Four. Four this is Zeke. Uriah and Zeke are brothers and their family owns the diner."

I nod at both of them. "I'm new to town but I must admit this is the best burger I have had in a long time."

Zeke smiles. "Glad to know Uriah doesn't screw up on making burgers."

"Hey! I can make a ton of good things y'all just never give me the chance."

"Anyways," Christina interrupts them, "Four needs a place to stay. Since both of you have that extra room in your apartment I figured y'all wouldn't mind helping a US Soldier." She smirks at me then eyes both the Pedrad brothers.

"How do we know Four here isn't a murderer?" Without realizing it I let out a loud roar of laughter. It startles Uriah and he joins in the laughter.

"I am not a murderer." I show him my t-shirt that clearly says US Army and my bag that has my dog tags on it.

"It's fine by me. Are you planning on staying here long?" Zeke asks.

"I honestly am unsure about things. Like I told Christina I lost my memory in the war. I had to get out of that rehabilitation center and well somehow one thing led to the next and I came to Abnegation. I was told my memory would come back but I am not one to sit around and place my life on hold waiting for my memories. So I decided to start new. Rediscover myself. Maybe make a home here." I trail off without realizing that Abnegation feels like home already.

Zeke interrupts my train of thought. "If you want I can ask my mom if we can hire you. You can stay with us in the extra room."

"That would be great thanks."

We sit there for a while talking. I didn't realize the time until a women walks from behind the counter and tells them it is time to close up. The women is their mother and she agrees to let me start working at the diner.

We head back to the apartment that is now going to be my own. Zeke shows me around and Uriah jokes that I cannot eat all the food.

As the night comes to an end I cannot help but feel a slight bit of pleasure. Since leaving the rehabilitation center I for once feel like myself.

xxx

The diner is rather busy in the morning. I get asked the occasional, "You're not from here are you?" question more than I would like but it is always pleasure to hear the locals happy to meet me.

"Hey Four can you cover table 5? They are regulars so it shouldn't be too hard and plus the girl is my best friend."

I nod and head towards table 5. As I approach it I realize it is the beautiful girl I met yesterday after tripping over her dog. My heart begins to race. However, I feel a ting of jealously spill through my body as I notice a tall boy sitting across from her. He has shaggy brown hair that is combed to the side.

"Hi, I'm Four how can I help you?"

"Well, hey there I'm glad Watson isn't here today otherwise someone might step on him."

I feel my cheeks blush a bit. Before I can respond the boy sitting in front of her responds.

"Beatrice how do you know him? You're not from here?"

"No, I am not from here. You are observant aren't you?" He glares at me and I feel my muscle tense.

"Caleb, stop being a bully. I met him yesterday when I was dropping off the vegetables here. You know the one's you told dad you couldn't deliver because you had an essay due?" She mocks him. _Caleb is her brother._

"So Four, you work here now? Glad to know you will be staying in Abnegation." She smiles and I instantly feel warmth through my body. Why does this girl have such an affect on me.

"Trissy!" I turn to see Uriah and Christina walking towards us. Uriah jumps into the booth and hugs Tris. While Christina warps an arm over Caleb's shoulder.

"I see y'all have met Four. He is living with Zeke and I for a bit. By the way before I forget tonight a bunch of us are going mudding. You should come Four."

"Yeah, I just got my truck lifted and it's nice and clean." Tris adds as she smiles at me.

As far as I can remember I have never been mudding but I know what it is and it sounds like a lot of fun.

"Considering I'm living and working with you Uriah I will tag along. Uh- want me to put the order in?"

Tris blushes as we make eye contact. Her green eyes are so beautiful and I cannot look away.

"We will both have the number ones. Caleb wants a Dr. Pepper and I'll take a sweet tea."

I quickly walk off to give the order to the kitchen so I can rush back and talk with Tris some more. There is a lunch time rush and the whole diner fills with people. I can only manage to deliver her food and leave a quick smile. Caleb glares at me and as I walk away I can hear him tell Tris "I don't like the way he looks at you." Tris tells him to hush and I can't help but smile.

xxx

"Mom! We are going mudding!" Uriah yells as we lock the front of the diner and crowd into his Jeep.

Zeke and I are sitting the back of the Jeep while Christina is sitting in the front. Although I have only been here three days Zeke and I have hit it off instantly. He is easy to talk to and doesn't try to push me too far with questions about my injury but somehow I open up and explain everything that I know and what happened after I woke up.

When we arrive to the muddy area I see Tris and Caleb sitting on the bed of her truck. I am a bit embarrassed that I didn't know they recognize they were siblings. They have very similar features but still look completely different. Caleb however, has the same bright green eyes Tris has.

"Hey Four." Tris jumps up off the bed and gives me a hug. It is unexpected but without hesitation I wrap my arms around her taking in her scent. She smells beautiful.

We talk for a bit when another truck pulls up. Two boys jump out from it.

"Will!" Christina runs up to him and kisses him on the lips.

"Will, this is Four he is living with Zeke and Uriah and is new to Abnegation. Oh and Four this is Al." I shake both there hands. So Will is dating Christina.

Al walks over to Tris and hugs her. He whispers into her ear and Tris giggles. Again I question why I feel this jealous rage shoot through my body.

Then I notice Tris lock her hand with Al's as kisses the top of her head. _Is Al her boyfriend?_

I must be staring too long because Zeke comes up and nudges my side. "You're into Tris huh?" He smirks.

"Uh, no I am not." I say and tense up.

"Come on Four I see the way you look at her. The moment we got here you locked your eyes on her and as soon as Al went up to her you froze."

I let out a sigh. " You know as much as you like to joke you are rather observant. Are they dating?"

"No, Al wants to date Tris, heck a ton of guys want to date her. This guy Peter is always trying to impress her as well. Al has managed to get her to hold hands with him but I honestly think Christina is the one egging the relationship since she wants to double date with Will."

"Does she like him?"

"I would say she likes him as a friend but I am not as close to Tris as Uriah and Christina. She is a hell of a girl though. I'm not surprised you drawn to her."

I end up meeting Shauna, Lauren, Cara, Edward, and Peter.

Zeke was right, Peter spent the whole time trying to impress Tris but he was an asshole about of lot of things.

I never noticed Caleb had a truck of his own until he hugs Tris and climbs into a red truck.

"Hey Four," I turn and see Tris smiling at me. "Want to go help me wash my truck?"

I don't know why she is asking me but without hesitation I agree. Zeke nods at me and I know that is his way of saying he will see me later. "Of course. But don't think you are getting me to wash it for you."

"Aw that's the only reason I invited you." She laughs and we both climb into her truck.

The drive to the car wash is silent. It's a comfortable silence. Tris turns the radio up when _Luke Bryan – That's My Kind of Night _comes on the radio. She dances and sings as she drives.

I don't think she realizes how memorizing her movements are.

"Do you like country Four?" I'm snapped out of my trance at the sound of my name on her lips.

"I uh I guess. I like this song." I honestly don't know what my favorite music is. But this song sounds nice and I find myself moving to the music as well.

When we get to the car wash we both get out of the car and Tris starts the water. Before I know what is happening we are both soaking wet squirting water on each other. I lift Tris in my arms and lower the bed of the truck slowly placing her into the puddle of water formed there.

She kicks and laughs. Once again I find myself memorized by her.

"I'll get you back Four!" She jumps out of the bed.

"Hey, Tris I was wondering where you ran off too. Why are you all wet?" I turn to see Al. I'm really not liking this guy.

"Sorry Al I asked Four to help me wash my truck and well let's just say we got a defective hose." She says laughing. I can't help but join in on the laughter.

"Well, don't forget out dinner d_ate_ tomorrow. I better go wash my jeep. See you." Al leans over and gives Tris a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't know you and Al were dating." The words are out of my mouth before I can even realize what I am saying.

Tris smiles at me. "We're not. We are friends. But I know he is trying to pursue something more. We shall see how it ends up."

I don't know how long we both stand there staring into each other's eyes…lost. But Tris finally turns and jumps into her truck and I follow in.

I don't know much about who I am. But one thing is for certain this girl makes me feel no way I have ever felt. I must know more about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Veronica Roth**

**The story is pretty slow and mainly Tobias right now but I promise it will get better and there will be a lot of Fourtris!**

**Plus when writing I picture Shailene as Tris and Theo as Four. **

**Tris POV**

"Beatrice wake up! Al is here and we have a ton of deliveries." I rub my eyes as Caleb continues to bang on my door three more times.

Today is Al's first day working for my father. My dad has taken a liking to Al ever since Al was such a gentleman and professional asking my dad if he can court me as a potential girlfriend.

I love Al. He has been a long time friend growing up but for some reason I can never find it in me to fall for him.

Plus, a part of me has become intrigued by Four. I find him fascinating and whenever I am with him I want nothing more than to spend more time with him.

Christina told me Four lost all him memories and that he is starting new with his life.

xxx

"Good Morning Beatrice. What are your plans for today?" My mother asks as she places a plate of breakfast in front of me.

"I am going to make the deliveries then Christina wanted to go look at apartments." I hadn't told my father I was planning n moving out but my mother said she would ease the idea slowly.

I am lucky to have two loving parents. My mom has always understood me but my dad has always had trouble understanding my actions. He loves me though more than anything. My father and Caleb get along a lot more. Mainly cause Caleb truly is my father's son.

"Look who I found waiting to get the day started." My father walks in with his hand on Al's shoulder.

"Uh-Sorry I am so early. I was worried about being late."

"Al trust me if my kids were on point like you I would be ecstatic." I know my father is joking but I can also tell there is truth to his statement.

"Hey Al, are you ready Beatrice? I want to get these deliveries done as soon as possible so we can have the rest of the day to ourselves." Caleb grabs an apple and a piece of bacon off my plate as him and Al head out the door.

xxx

**Four POV**

It's been two weeks since I moved to Abnegation, Texas. I must admit those two weeks have been amazing. Tris has managed to steal almost every thought of the day. The times spent with Tris make me want her more and more.

"Hey Four." I look up to see Tris, Caleb, and Al.

"Hey finish with deliveries for the day?"

Al places his arm around Tris. "We finished them really fast today cause this one was on a mission to make it here for the lunch speacial."

A part of my blushes. I told Tris yesterday that my break was during the lunch special. As if Zeke is reading my mind he comes up and tells me I can take my break.

"You can join us Four. If you want to." I quickly sit next to Caleb and enjoy my break.

"Since Christina and I just moved into our new apartment we decided we should all go out to celebrate. Tonight we want to go dancing at Horseshoes!"

"I'm glad mom and dad put us in those dancing classes as kids." Caleb and Tris both laugh recalling their moments dancing. "I can ask Susan, Cara, and Robert if they want to go. Four would you mind letting me out of the booth I need to go to the restroom."

"I'll be there tonight but I have to go pick up my little brother from school." Al leaves letting Tris and I have a moment alone.

"So dance classes huh?" I tease.

"My parents like to pretend Caleb and I are twins. So they always tried to get us to do those crazy sibling things. Can you two step Four?" Tris smiles at me. I realize I don't think I can two step. Heck do I even dance.

"Uh-Well… I don't dance much."

"Oh come on please just come still. I can show you how to dance." She grabs my hand. I look down at it and she quickly moves her hand away blushing.

"Sorry- I uh."

"Hey Tris are you ready to go. I want to nap before tonight?"

She jumps out of the booth and walks out the diner rushing out the words, "Bye Four see you tonight."

I sit there still feeling her hand on mine. Although I don't dance I wouldn't miss tonight for anything.

**This is a short chapter. **

**Do you all think I should continue this story? **

**Leave a review so I can see if I want to finish it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Veronica Roth**

**The story is pretty slow and mainly Tobias right now but I promise it will get better and there will be a lot of Fourtris!**

**Plus when writing I picture Shailene as Tris and Theo as Four. **

**Four POV**

"So Four, what's the update on Tris? I saw you two at break today."

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Four, don't play that tough guy act with me."

"Hey Uriah get your ass in here!" Zeke likes to use his age difference to take advantage of Uriah sometimes.

"What I am getting dressed. Marlene wants me to look good tonight."

"I don't think you can ever look as good as me. I got the good genes. Anyways, what's the deal with Tris and Al?"

"Why who wants to know?"

"I want to know and if you don't tell me I will tell Marlene how you use to wet the bed till you were 8."

"You can be such a bully you know that? Tris is not really into Al. She said there is someone else that has caught her attention and that although Al is nice she can't see nothing more than a friendship. She actually, told him today. Don't be surprised if Al is there moping tonight."

She doesn't like Al but she does like someone else. Could she like Peter even though he can be such an asshole?

"I'm going to finish getting ready. If you two want to continue learning all about Tris maybe you should talk to her." Uriah walks out of the room.

"Well, bud there you have it Al is out of the picture."

"Yeah, but there is someone else in the picture."

"I wouldn't stress that until we know who. Plus you can always ask her to dance take her mind off the guy. When Lauren and I first started dating she actually had a thing for Caleb. It drove me crazy! Caleb was such a book nerd but he was different in high school, he played football with us and for some reason Lauren loved his smarts and athletic side. Caleb has always liked Susan though so I managed to wiggle into the mix and now Lauren and I are perfect. Take the risk buddy. Tris is a catch."

"I'll do my best."

xxx

**Tris POV**

"I love the outfit I picked for you. Now let me do your make up!"

"Christina I feel so revealing and I already put mascara on I am fine on the makeup."

"Come on Tris don't you want to look good for Four?"

"Uh-What…no."

"Tris, stop that. I know you like him. You two are always in your own world when y'all are alone. I saw when we were mudding. Whenever you go to the diner. When we all hang out it is no secret. Al might of even caught on which is why he wanted to speed up the dating process."

"Christina drop it."

"Fine, but all I am saying is you two both do a bad job at hiding it."

"…you…think he likes me?"

"Yes, whenever I tell him you are coming to the diner I swear the boy looks at the door with every bell ring then when it is you he instantly rushes over to you. I always catch him staring at you as if he is mesmerized."

"I guess we will see how things turn out tonight." Thinking about Four liking me back makes me excited for tonight.

I will admit we both get along really well. Four is the first person who makes being around him easy. There is never an awkward silence. We mesh well with one another.

xxx

**Four POV**

When we get to Horseshoes it's already crowded. A lot of young people from Abnegation and from Candor come here since it is in the middle of both cities.

I walk in and spot Tris immediately in the middle of the dance floor with Christina, Shauna, Lauren, Lynn, and Marlene.

"Let's get a beer Four." Zeke directs me towards the bar.

Just as we order our beers and sit at an empty table the girls walk over to us.

"Hey boys! Are you ready to show those Candor natives how us Abnegation can two step circles around them?" Christina screams over the music as she pulls Will out to the dance floor.

"Come on Zeke I love this song." Lauren pulls Zeke along with her as Zeke chugs his beer quickly placing his bottle down and following her.

Everyone finds someone to dance with leaving Tris and I at the table alone.

"So you don't dance?"

"I don't think I know how." If I don't ask her to dance with me then someone else will. Even if I look like a fool I'd do anything if it meant I could do it with Tris.

Just as I'm about to ask Tris to dance Al walks up to the table.

"Tris- I… would you like to dance?"

"Actually Al, I just asked Tris to dance I was just waiting for the next song to start while I finish my beer."

I can see Tris' lips curl on the side. "We can try to dance later tonight if you want?"

"Yeah- sure." Al stomps off.

"Thanks for saving me from that."

"Well Tris, let's go dance."

"I thought you didn't dance."

"I'll dance if it means dancing with you."

I walk Tris out to the dance floor and I guess in my life before the accident I must have been a relatively good dancer. Immediately as we step on the dace floor I find myself spinning Tris round and round in circles and two stepping.

"Looks like you do know how to dance." Tris leans her head onto my shoulder.

"I guess I knew how to after all. But I can argue that my partner is an excellent dancer."

"I'm glad you know how. Makes me like you even more." She stops dancing and attempts to walk away. Before she can walk away I spin her back closer towards me.

"Tris…." I can tell she is embarrassed.

"Four, I-" before she says anything else I lean in and place my lips onto hers. Instantly I feel like we are the only two on the dance floor. Since the moment I laid eyes on her I have wanted to kiss her.

"Tris, I like you."

The song changes and picks up pace but Tris and I stand there looking into each other's eyes.

I lean in and kiss her. Our lips perfectly mold towards each other and she begins to kiss me back.

In this moment I don't care if I ever get my memories back. This is what I want my life to be like.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Veronica Roth**

**The story is pretty slow and mainly Tobias right now but I promise it will get better and there will be a lot of Fourtris!**

**Tris POV**

I pull away from Four and he is smiling at me. We walk to the outside so we won't have to yell over the music. His hands laced in mine.

"I really enjoyed that kiss." Four smiles at me.

"I did too but…Four what exactly is happening here?"

"Tris, I don't want to scare you off but I do like you. I know I can't tell you much about my past but I can tell you that being here in Abnegation has made me… whole I guess. I want to stay here. Figure things out. Try to have something with you."

"How do we know that you won't remember and then what happens?" I pause pacing a bit in front of him. "You go back to your old life? This… what we have here just stops?"

"Of course not." He reaches for my hand. "Tris whatever life I had before means nothing. I may not remember much but I can tell you the way I feel when I'm around you isn't a common feeling. I'm drawn towards you. No one has even tried looking for me."

"I could say the same. Until I met you I guess I always thought Abnegation was too small. I always said I would leave explore. Maybe even move to Dauntless but since you got here I don't know I guess it's different. I love it here,"

Four walks towards me placing his arms around my hips. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Can I please kiss you?" He smiles at me.

"I would like that." He leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"As much as I would love to stay out here with you. Christina would kill me if I didn't go back inside for our favorite line dance. Ready to dance some more?"

"Only if you promise I get to be your dance partner?"

"Always."

xxx

"So you and Four?" Christina smirks at me as we get ready to head to sleep. "I saw you two kissing on the dance floor. Then I noticed you two disappear."

"Christina!"

"Aw come on Tris I am your best friend and you never want to talk about this stuff. Please fill me in."

"Fine. Only cause I know no matter what I do you will keep bugging me. But we kissed."

"I already know that you two kissed!"

"He- he told me that he liked me. That he doesn't know why but there is something different about me. I told him I liked him too."

"Ahhhhhh! Tris!"

"Okay but please don't make a huge deal out of it. We are taking things slow plus you know my dad is going to be difficult to get him to approve of Four. He loves Al and thinks Al would make a fine husband."

"I think Four is very attractive! But what about his memory?"

"I don't know honestly, I guess we tackle that obstacle when it comes."

I know I like Four. I really do. But his past life will creep up on us eventually. If I choose to open up to him I may end up hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Veronica Roth**

**Hey everyone, I am hitting writer's block if you have any ideas feel free to post them and help me out **

**Four POV**

It has been three days since Tris and I have kissed. I haven't seen her but all that has been running through my mind is her. Her lips. Her touch. Everything about her is replaying in my head.

"Hey Four table six needs some help."

"Sorry, Zeke I'll be right over there."

"Yeah, yeah stop thinking about Tris and get to work." Zeke smirks and laughs as he walks back to the kitchen.

I grab some menus and look up at table six. _Tris. _

"Hey, how can I help you?"

"Four, I've missed you." She stutters. As her cheeks begin to blush.

"Where have you been?"

"I had a bunch of deliveries and-" she sighs, "my dad had me drive to Amity with Al." she trails off.

"Oh…. Well uh… what can I get you?"

Of course. Al. Why did I think a kiss would change anything. Zeke told me Tris was going to possibly date Al. Her dad wants her to date Al too.

"Four, I haven't forgotten about the kiss. I didn't come here to order food. I came here to ask you if you wanted to go horseback riding with me today when you got off work."

"Tris… I don't think Al-"

"I don't like Al. If I did then I would be asking him to go with me. I'm asking you."

I must look like a smiling fool. But honestly hearing those words come out of her mouth bring a feeling to my stomach that only happens when I am around her.

"I'll meet at your house as soon as I get off."

She smiles at me and gets up to give me a hug. That split moment she is in my arms I feel calm and electricity shoot through every limb.

xxx

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't rush out of the diner the moment it was time to clock out. Uriah caught on to my excitement and being the "older brother" he is to Tris he gave me some advice with an occasional threat here and there about not hurting his Trissy.

I grabbed a pair of old worn out jeans Zeke let me have and put on a black t-shirt with some boots.

As I approached Tris' house I noticed her truck along with Caleb's parked in the driveway. Another truck was parked right behind Tris'. _Peter's._

"Uh- Hello! Tris?"

"Well hello there Four. What brings you to Prior Ranch?" Peter walks towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Tris wanted to hang out tonight. I'm here to see her." I clutch my hands in fists. I know the group likes Peter for some reason I can't stand the sight of him.

Before Peter can talk again I see Tris' blonde hair shining in the sunlight. She looks gorgeous even though she is wearing a plain white shit and some old blue jeans.

"Hey Four, sorry I was getting the horses ready. Peter I think Caleb is inside drinking a few beers. He said he was going to watch the game."

"Where are you and Four going off too?"

"That is none of your business. You don't get to keep track of me anymore Peter. We are not in high school."

With that Peter stomps off inside.

Out of curiosity her last words keep replaying in my head. "Tris, what did you mean by _we are not in high school anymore?_"

She smiles at me as she walks me towards the two horses she must have gotten ready for us. "Peter and I dated in high school."

I must have done a terrible job at hiding the shocked expression on my face because she begins to giggle.

"I know shocker. Peter wasn't always this tough jerk he likes to be now he was- hmm rather charming. Of course that was then before he became Abnegation's star quarterback. Then I lost him to the fame."

"That explains the cockiness."

We hop on the horses. My horse following the mustang Tris is on.

"Yeah, I guess Peter has always wanted more. I just wasn't willing to be the eye candy on his arm. It was for the better."

She smiles looking into the distance.

"He must really want you back, I mean he is always hanging out with you."

She laughs and I swear every single time she laughs I smile.

"I guess you can say something like that. Peter went to play ball but he got injured and moved back here. He was hoping I would take him back but to be honest the person I was with him is not someone I want to be. I want to be independent. Brave."

Before I can respond Tris scream come on and we speed past a pond and down a small hill. The adrenaline of chasing Tris through the land overcomes me and I speed up following close near her.

When we finally stop I look up to see the most beautiful scene. There is a waterfall and a small enclosed stream of water it looks pretty deep. Surrounding it are rocks and trees. It's its own isolated paradise.

Tris hops off her horse and I follow her lead.

"This place is amazing."

"I thought you would like it."

I follow Tris to the side of the water where some rocks are stacked leading to the top of the waterfall. She begins to climb them and I follow her lead. This is where I realize in my past life I was scared of heights.

"You're afraid of heights."

"I guess so."

"We can go back down if you want?"

"No let's just keep going before I change I mind."

We reach the top overlooking the waterfall and instantly I feel a rush of fear. Tris places her hand on my heart.

"Calm down Four, breath slowly with me." She lifts her hand placing it on her heart. "slow your heartbeat down like mine."

"Your heart is beating fast."

"That's not from being up here."

Eventually I'm calm. Her words echoing in my head.

We sit and talk for a while. Tris telling me about Caleb. I ask about Peter and Al. To my excitement she isn't interested in either of them. I tell her about my thoughts since I don't know anything about my past.

"So Four, do you know your real name?"

"Tobias. That's what this guy Matthew called me."

"I like that name."

"You can call me Tobias if you want."

"I think I will." She smiles at me. "So tell me who do you think will jump first Tobias or Four?"

Before I can think through what she just asked Tris jumps over the edge of the cliff and into the water. I quickly follow after her.

We both come up laughing. I swim closer towards her pulling her into my arms. Her gorgeous eyes look into mine. Without another hesitation I lean in and kiss her.

We spend the rest of the time kissing and chasing each other.

"The sun is going down in a we should head back."

"Tris, it is safe to say I wish I could stay here all night with you?"

"I could say the same about you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Veronica Roth**

**Tris POV**

"Hey dad wants you to meet him over by the barn."

"Do you know what he wants?" Caleb let's out a loud sigh.

"Look, dad isn't happy you have been spending time with Four. He said we know nothing about the boy. I tried to tell him that everyone likes him and that even Hana has taken a liking to him but he has his suspicions."

"Dad is only angry cause Al and I are not off getting hitched."

"I don't think that's it Beatrice. You know dad wants you to marry someone you love. Look at him and mom. I just think he is being realistic."

"Caleb? Seriously? You agree with him?" I thought Caleb liked Four.

"No that's not what I am saying. I _do_ like Four, but Beatrice let's be honest we know nothing about him. He could have this whole life out there. _A family. _Then what? He leaves settles back in and you get hurt. I-"

"Don't you think I haven't discussed that with him?" I begin grabbing my things to avoid the rest of this conversation. Before I walk out of the door Caleb embraces me in a hug.

"Look, I know you are angry. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. Trust me I won't."

Caleb smiles at me and kisses the top of my head. I walk towards the barn preparing myself to have the same conversation.

xxx

"Ah Beatrice give me hand with this would ya?"

I help my dad load a few bins into the bed of his truck then hoist myself onto the edge of the bed. He sits right next to me.

Growing up my father has always been my protective hands. If I tripped he was there to lift me up and carry me back to the kitchen so my mom could clean up any scabs. Once in third grade I broke my arm and my dad was the one who rushed to my rescue speeding to the hospital.

"Caleb said you wanted to talk."

My dad leans against the bed. "Yes, I did."

"Look dad if this is about Four and how you don't want me to see him then you're wasting your time."

"Beatrice, I understand you have a liking for this boy. But honey, I also understand he has no memories of who he is. Have you discussed what will happen when he does remember? Are you going to work into his life?"

"Dad, we have and I don't understand why all of a sudden it is such an issue."

"Because, it concerns my daughter possibly getting hurt. I don't ever want that to happen."

"You haven't even given him a chance dad."

I hop off the bed of the truck.

"Beatrice, do you really like him?"

Without hesitation I turn and quickly answer 'yes'.

My dad stares at me for a second. "Invite him to dinner tonight."

Without even thinking I hug my dad. "Thank you!"

We load the rest of the bins and my dad heads off to his delivery in Dauntless. I rush over to the diner to tell Four about dinner.

**Four POV**

The diner has been super slow today. Zeke, Uriah, and I have just been hanging out talking. Uriah gave me his approval to date Tris. He said that so far out of all the guys Tris has dated I give him good vibes.

I plan on asking Tris to be my girlfriend tonight. Zeke helped me find a nice spot.

The bell to the door rings and instantly a smile is formed across my face.

"Hey Four."

I rush over to her embracing the most beautiful girl into my arms.

"Hey Tris."

"Oh come on you two get a room."

"Oh hush Zeeky Poo or I'll tell Lauren to stop giving you kisses for a week."

With that Zeke huffs and walks to the back of the kitchen.

"So, my parents want you to come over for dinner tonight. Think you can make it?"

"Already meeting the parents? Wow Tris I haven't even asked you to be my girlfriend." Tobias gives me a small smirk. He always makes me melt when he gives a half smile.

"Well my dad will like to meet you."

"That makes me nervous…"

"Don't be trust me. My dad is protective but he is the most selfless man I know. He will love you."

"In that case I can't wait to meet the Priors. Will Caleb be there?"

"I believe so. I'm glad you and Caleb bonded over fixing his old motorcycle."

"You know I can't tell you how I remember how to fix it but it all seemed natural."

"Do-…do you ever wonder about your old life? Have you even tried to look for anyone?"

"Tris, if they aren't looking for me there is no need for me to look for them. Plus, my old life didn't involve you."

With that he kisses me on the lips. I smile bidding him farewell until we meet again at dinner tonight.


End file.
